


钓鱼事件簿

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 情人节不二卖花的故事。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	钓鱼事件簿

1

2021的情人节，青大的201宿舍集体宅在宿舍躲避女生的巧克力轰炸。

白石躺在床上，百无聊赖地播报学校论坛上的新闻，“青大情人节巧克力排行榜，你上榜了吗？青大第一美人受选举大赛，不二、幸村的票数极其胶着。究竟谁能获得桂冠，让我们拭目以待。”  
幸村一边绘画一边吐槽，“这是什么野鸡排行榜。”  
不二附和道，“就是，我可是猛1。”  
白石幸村两人忍不住笑出声，“噗。”

空气突然就冷了下来。  
不二睁开眼睛，对着他们缓缓说道，“你们笑什么？！”  
幸村若无其事地继续绘画，“没有啊，白石你听到我笑了吗？”  
白石放下手机，一脸真挚，“没听到啊，幸村你听到我笑了吗？”  
幸村摇摇头，一脸无辜，“也没有，不二你是不是听错了。”  
不二狐疑地看向他们两个，一字一顿地慢慢说道：“我、是、猛、1。”  
白石和幸村的脸逐渐扭曲，身体不断发抖，嘴角开始抽搐，最终忍不住大笑起来，“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“不二你知道在学校论坛的同人区你就没做过1吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

面对两个大笑不止的室友，不二悲愤欲绝，“你们欺人太甚！这个宿舍我是住不下去了！”  
学生会会长兼班长兼心理委员兼16号宿舍楼楼长迹部景吾经过不二他们宿舍门口，听到不二这句话，虎躯一震，抱着团结友爱的八卦精神打算劝慰不二一番，大过节的，有什么比室友情更重要的呢？

听完事情经过，迹部景吾不愧是学生会会长兼班长兼心理委员兼宿舍楼楼长，经过专业训练地没笑出声来。他克制着不断上扬的嘴唇，靠在椅背上勾着腿，“不二，我们学生会正好有一件苦差事，只要你帮忙解决，我就让忍足在学校同人区论坛上弄一个你是1的小横幅。”

不二眼睛一亮，“是从左上角飘到右下角再从右下角围着网页四面不规则移动、飘来飘去的红色小横幅？”  
迹部颇为自豪，“没错。”  
不二心动极了，他出于谨慎询问了一下工作内容，“那是什么苦差事？”  
迹部眼神飘忽了一下，“情人节我们学校不是义卖活动嘛，进了一批花卖不出去，你帮忙全卖了就行。”  
不二一思量，情人节卖花可太简单了，像他这样的帅哥加猛1，一定销量第一。他向迹部伸出手，“横幅上要大写特写‘不二周助是猛1’。”  
迹部一副成功人士的微笑，回握住他的手，“成交。”

2

不二坐在台阶上对着一大车的康乃馨发愁。  
谁会在情人节进货一批康乃馨啊！怪不得卖不出去！整整一个下午了，摊前门庭冷落，连只鸟也不经过。不二吹了一下午的冷风，摊前刮过一片又一片的落叶，愣是一片叶子，啊不是，一束花都没卖出去。

不二哀怨地踢了踢小石子，这样下去不仅得不到横幅，还肯定会被幸村他们嘲笑，一定要另谋出路。  
他想了想，蹬着那学生会的小拖车，哼哧哼哧骑到最近的一个医院。不二展望了一下，医院康乃馨的供需向来紧张，一定能大卖。  
然而他摆了三小时的摊，连隔壁卖玫瑰花的都收摊了，他还没卖出去几束花。

不二几乎要放弃了。  
直到一个警察出现在不二的视野中。警察一双剑眉浓黑，眼睛深邃而冷峻，薄唇抿着，冷冰冰地看向不二。他身板笔直，穿着一身深黑色的制服，一举一动带着冷峻坚毅的气质，忽然迈着大长腿向不二走来。  
不二一时怦然心动，他呆呆拉住警官，“帅哥，买花吗？”  
帅哥冷峻的表情有些松动，“情人节？康乃馨？”  
不二将花塞入他手里，握住他的手也不松开，“形式不重要，重要的是内容。什么花不重要，花代表的感情才重要。”  
不二满怀希望，“帅哥，看我们这么有缘分，要不我给你打个折？”  
手冢看了看不二的两束花，“只有这些？”  
不二十分欣喜，看起来帅哥是个大客户，“我有很多！就在卖水果的旁边，诶卖水果的大叔怎么走了。”  
他拉着手冢的手就朝着自己的摊跑去，“跟我来。”  
手冢愣了愣，低头看向不二紧紧握着他的手，在二月的寒风中，不二的体温有些高，他的笑容同样很温暖。这是第一次有人拉着他的手，不顾一切地在马路上奔跑。

不二的脸蛋有些红，他匆匆松开与手冢交握的手，“帅哥，如果你全要了的话我给你八折。怎么样？”  
手冢不慌不忙地从上衣口袋拿出一支笔和纸，在纸上刷刷写了什么。  
不二看他没拒绝，心中一阵狂喜，帅哥出手阔绰，一下子全买了，支票虽然兑换麻烦，反正迹部都会处理。

手冢声音冷冷的，“无证经营，影响市容市貌，没收了。”  
“？？？”不二倒吸一口凉气，睁大眼睛重新打量了帅哥一眼。没错他是个警察。他是个警察啊！！！怪不得其他摊主都消失了！  
不二立刻声泪俱下，“警官，求你了，我上有小下有老，别收啊，我马上走。”  
手冢的笔停顿了一下，“你结婚了？”  
不二演技精湛，连声接道，“是啊，我都有两个孩子了。”  
他瞥到手冢的警牌，脑子一抽顺势就编出来，“一个叫国助，一个叫光助，都在襁褓之中，嗷嗷待哺啊警官！放过我吧！”  
手冢皱了一下眉，“抱歉，这是我们工作。”

不二眼睁睁看着一车鲜花被人拉走，在寒风中内心几近崩溃。  
手冢忽然停下脚步，回过头向他招了招手，  
不二满怀希望地小跑上前，殷切询问，“警官你改变主意了？我一定回头是岸，重新做人！”  
手冢扶了一下眼镜，从上衣口袋中拿出一张纸塞给他，“明天记得来警局缴一下罚款。”  
不二笑得很乖巧，白皙的脖颈上青筋都隐隐约约显露出来，看起来非常想把眼前的人打一顿，语气中有些咬牙切齿的意味，“好的，警官。”.  
手冢似乎心情不错，但依然郑重地告诫道，“袭警是犯法的。”

他摆了摆手，带着东西扬长而去。

3

不二从来没有这么窘迫过，他被幸村他们嘲笑了整整三个小时。三个小时！  
没有人相信不二说的，那个警官钓鱼执法！钓鱼执法！  
连专业训练过的迹部都笑出眼泪！  
太过分了！一点都不专业！

白石好不容易止住笑，“你没认出来他的制服吗？”  
幸村凉凉道，“他是光顾着看帅哥的脸了。”  
迹部大义凛然，忍着笑意磕磕绊绊地说，“损失我报销了，哈哈算工伤。噗哈哈哈哈。”  
而不二彻夜失眠，欺人太甚的手冢在脑海里挥之不去，怒而揍了一顿抱枕小熊。

次日他挂着两个黑眼圈，怒气冲冲地去缴纳罚款。  
到了警局门口，不二开始有些紧张，他绕着外围徘徊了一阵，仔细观察了一下警局环境。毕竟人生第一次犯错误进局子，难免有些局促。  
等他终于做足了心理准备，深呼吸三次，站在警局前面把早就揉成一团的罚单打开一看，上面并没有缴纳罚款的说明，只是一张普通的白纸，留了一串手机号码和手冢国光四个遒劲有力的大字。  
不二被气笑了，手冢国光是吧，耍我呢？他胸中升起一股恶气，推开警局大门直冲进去。  
在值班的手冢看见他，语气带着些温柔的笑意，“来交罚款了？”  
而不二把罚单往桌子上一拍，整个人往前一压，目光凶狠，他恶声恶气地说，“我来投诉你了！你完了！等着领失业救济金吧！”

落日的余光斜照进窗户，桌椅都染上淡淡一层金光，尤其是接待处趴着的栗发小脑袋。手冢叹口气，简单收拾了一下准备下班。  
他绕到不二的桌前，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“还没写完投诉信吗？”  
不二刚刚睡醒，一脸惺忪，“没有啊，怎么了，你的违规事迹太丰富了，我不得不写久一点。”  
手冢无奈，“我下班了，明天再来吧。”  
不二把纸团揉了揉，随手扔进垃圾桶，“哦，好吧。”  
手冢替他提起大衣外套，方便他穿进去，“我定了餐厅，一起去吧。算是我的赔礼。”  
不二一边穿，一边嘟囔道，“别想收买我，我明天肯定还来投诉。”  
手冢有些好笑，“随你。”

情人节过后的餐厅依然摆满了粉嫩嫩的玫瑰和粉扑扑的气球，不二在这吃饭总有一种说不上来的违和感。  
手冢倒是坦然自若，并且好像理所当然一样替他拉开椅子。  
输人不输阵，不二提起十二分精神，准备面对手冢的任何狡诈的陷阱。  
手冢将菜单递给他，“想吃什么？随便点。”  
“那我可不客气了。”不二伪装恶霸上瘾了，“先来一瓶82年的拉菲。”  
手冢眉头都不皱，“可以。”  
不二呵呵一笑，心里盘算着今天要吃穷手冢，“不愧是手冢警官，果然大方。”  
“还得多谢你的失业救济金。”  
“.......”

手冢解释了他那天是临时帮朋友一个忙，并非城市管理的执法人员，顺带科普了一下即使交罚款，也应该在城市管理局，不是来警局。  
不二愤愤不平，“你还好意思说！”  
“抱歉，不该提起你的伤心事。”  
不二感觉拳头硬了，他生硬的转移话题，“你之前也是青大网球部的？那我该叫你一声学长了？”  
手冢淡然回应，“嗯。”  
“那个年代青大的网球也这么厉害吗？”  
“我就比你大三届。”  
“......真不好意思，学长。”  
手冢总觉得他笑眯眯的脸上没有一点抱歉的意思。

上菜之前，服务员先来给他们桌点上蜡烛，不二神情紧张，连连拒绝，“我们不是情侣，不用点蜡烛。”  
“不好意思先生，这不是情侣款蜡烛哦，这是消费达xxxx元以上的贵宾专享蜡烛，特显您的尊贵。”  
“不能撤了吗？”  
“不好意思先生，这个是餐厅规定，不能取消的。还有什么可以为您服务呢？”  
不二表情呆滞：“......这样吗。那没有了。”  
手冢忍不住浮起淡淡的微笑，“自讨苦吃。”  
不二好像发现了新大陆，“手冢，你刚刚笑了吧？”  
“没有。”  
“我都看见了。”  
“就当没看见吧。”  
“挺好看的嘛。为什么不爱笑？”  
“......”  
“为什么嘛？”  
“......”  
没想到一顿饭下来他们聊得很开心，没有想象中的剑拔弩张。手冢话虽然不多，却往往一针见血，而且观点和不二一拍即合。  
手冢则惊讶于不二能无障碍理解他，即使他没有完全说出来。更重要的是和不二相处极为自在，甚至可以不需要用语言去表达自己的心。还得到一个从来没有过的评价——“手冢真是有趣极了。”

饭后手冢散步送不二回学校。  
手冢带着点调笑的意味问道，“两个孩子的大学生？”  
不二无语看了他一眼，“别说你昨天没发现。我的小拖车上面就有校徽。你还特意瞄了瞄。”  
手冢忍笑道，“你演得很好。”  
不二喝了不少酒，脚步轻快，蓝眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“所以你承认昨天是钓鱼执法吧！”  
手冢有些无奈，“我没有钓鱼……”  
那一刹间，他忽然望进不二眼中，那片蔚蓝色的湖水中，倒映着星光，流露出不加掩饰的喜欢，此时此刻只立一个手冢国光。未完的话堪堪止住，手冢完完全全陷入在他温柔的笑意里。  
手冢忽然有些心律不齐，他扶住有些醉意的不二，心里想道，或许是有的吧。

4

那顿饭以后，不二和手冢关系越来越密切，每个周末都和手冢出去爬山、钓鱼、打网球。幸村都有些不习惯，原本不二那么懒散的人，现在一到周末从宿舍消失，直到周日拖着一幅累垮的身子回来。  
每每这时，打着游戏的白石都会摘下耳机发出灵魂质问，“他是不是被外面的野狐狸精吸光了阳气？”  
扑在枕头里的不二缓缓抬起头：“手冢怎么会是狐狸呢？他就是一只兔子，可爱又有趣的兔子。”  
“我看你才像只兔子！被端上桌了还会自己雕花摆盘的兔子。”幸村恨铁不成钢，决定本周去会会那个狐狸，不是，那个警察究竟是什么人。  
“那我们都是兔子，正好不用跨物种。很和谐。”不二嘿嘿一笑，抱着被子滚了滚。  
白石带上耳机：“......这孩子彻底傻了。”

周末幸村如约跟来，不二在山脚远远看见手冢，举起手朝他挥了挥，迫不及待地朝他飞奔而去。幸村叹气，白菜主动上前被拱，算了吧，没救了。  
手冢不是一个人来的，他带了一个警局的同事，也是他的发小真田。  
幸村倒是怔了一下，握着真田的手半天没松开，“抱歉，总觉得你好像我以前的一个朋友。”  
真田抿了抿唇，“精市？”  
“弦一郎？当初那个羞涩脸红的小男孩？”  
“......”

紧接着真田和幸村相聊甚欢，直接忽略了手冢不二两人，携手走上了登山大道。  
目睹了一切的不二：“......”  
见两个电灯泡走远，手冢松了一口气，本来还担心真田没办法引走幸村，但真田却意外地知情识趣。  
手冢拿不二的一半行李出来放在自己登山包里，带着不二向另一个方向出发。  
“我们不走幸村那条路吗？”  
“那个是普通游客走的，我带你去只有登山队员知道的路径。你经验不足，会比较困难，我帮你拿一半的东西。”  
不二非常心酸，钓男人这么不容易，还要走没开发的野路。还不如领养一只小猫咪，抱着它孤独终老。

手冢拿着昨晚连夜写的登山计划书走在前头，高大伟岸的背影，显得特别可靠。  
不二撑着登山杖，气喘吁吁跟在后面。他们一路经过河谷，跨过奇形怪状伏倒在路上的大树，攀爬陡峭异常的岩石。那些路不能说没有人走过，但是没有明确的道路，对不二来说，完全依靠手冢判断前进的方向，换言之，交付所有的信赖于手冢。  
在一处三四米高的几乎垂直的土坡，不二只能勉强靠两手抓住可以着力的植被，费力地向上攀爬。突然他脚底打滑，失去平衡，直直往下坠去，整个人惊出一身汗。  
幸亏手冢及时在上方拉住他的手臂，不二才避免摔下去。

“没事吧？”手冢看了看他被岩石割破的手心，有些心疼地给他包扎起来，“之后等我先上去，我从上面放绳子下去，你拉着绳子比较容易。”  
不二心有余悸地点点头，心中哀叹一番，手冢你也太难追了吧。

在此处再往上爬了约200米后，便到达地势较缓的山坡，山路较为平坦，相比之下轻松很多。  
但不二已经很累了，他精疲力尽地坐在地上喝水，手冢看了一下计划书，“今晚我们就在这扎营。”  
不二内心os：我回去就去买只小猫咪。

手冢没注意不二凄凄惨惨的小表情，自顾自开始搭帐篷。  
不二只好从包里拿出食物，打起小炉子烧水煮泡面。  
随着夜幕降临，半山腰的景色的确很美，灯火渺渺，雾霭茫茫，不二坐在石头上，对着空旷的荒野大声喊道，“今晚月色真美啊。”  
山谷远远地传来回应，“真美啊～美啊～”  
正在搭帐篷的手冢不解风情，“今晚是残月，下半夜才出现月亮。”  
不二深吸一口气，都暗示到这个程度了，究竟手冢对他有没有意思啊。如果没意思，为什么总约他出来呢，难不成把自己当成驴友了？他幽怨地扔了一颗小石子，“你脑子里都在想什么啊？”  
“搭帐篷。”  
“还有呢？”  
“做晚饭。”  
“我已经煮好了。”  
“真田他们回去了吗。”  
“收到信息说已经安全到家了。”  
“今年的鲶鱼已经解禁了。”  
“一起去吧。”  
“Ich liebe dich. ”  
“你想用在什么地方？”不二的脸渐渐染上了一层绯红。  
一问一答之间，手冢早已走到不二身前，幽黑的眼睛专注地看向他，“用在回应不二的话。”  
不二仰着头笑眯眯地看他，“这算是正式表白吗？”  
“我明白了。”话音刚落，手冢单膝跪了下去，“不二，请以结婚为前提和我交往。”  
不二上一秒还在诽腹你明白了什么了，下一秒就受到惊吓，“？等一下，这也太过正式了吧......”  
他没说完的话消失在唇齿之间。

在山上的那一晚，山鸣谷应，草木震动，风起水涌。  
等第一缕阳光划破天际，不二从乱糟糟的帐篷中探出脑袋，倚在手冢的身上欣赏破晓的风光。  
“真美啊。”  
手冢帮他披好被子，低下头亲亲他，“是啊。”

5

在宿舍打游戏的白石兴奋地回过头叫不二，“不二，我发现了一个很好玩的......”  
回应他的只有加百列在枝叶上窸窸窣窣爬动的声音，不二今天依旧不在宿舍。  
他只好朝幸村的方向兴奋地转过去，“幸村，我.......”  
幸村的位置空荡荡的，他今天也不在宿舍。  
白石“......为什么？单身是我的错吗？”

很快，宿管就证明了是他们的错。宿管阿姨哐哐哐的砸门开始查晚归。  
“就你一个吗？你们宿舍的其他人呢？”  
“阿姨，他们身体不舒服，已经睡了。”  
“拉开床帘子，让我看看有没有人？”  
白石讪笑道，“不合适阿姨，我们宿舍空调一点都不凉，他们睡觉都不穿衣服。”  
阿姨看起来充满怀疑，她的目光朝着屋子逡巡了几遍，幸村不二的床帘遮得严实，只好一脸狐疑地走了。  
白石着实松一口气。

手冢正直了一辈子，没想到晚节不保，现在居然帮男朋友爬墙进学校。亏他当初还是风纪委员长，没想到此一时彼一时，要是校长看到优秀毕业生现在的所作所为，必定把颁发的奖状收回去，失策失策。  
手冢还在自我深刻反思，而不二毫无愧疚之心，在男朋友脸上偷亲一口，踩在手冢的肩膀上迅速地翻墙进去。手冢摸了摸还残留着温度的地方，心想跟着我学到的攀岩技术全都用在了这，却还是有些担心，“小心点。”  
“放心吧。”不二的声音随着晚风一齐飘远。

宿管阿姨很快带着男风纪委员卷土重来，“拉开帘子，让他看看有没有人。”  
白石战战兢兢，一脸不情不愿慢慢拉开床帘。  
阿姨阴笑着，呵小兔崽子，就知道你有鬼，你阿姨什么招没见过。  
床帘拉开的一刹那，不二从被窝里探出他圆圆的小脑袋，还打着哈欠，“辛苦了阿姨，大晚上还要查寝。没什么事我就先睡了，阿姨您快去查下一个宿舍吧。”  
阿姨虽然惊讶，但仍不失大将风度，她拉住转身要离开的男生，“等一下，还有一个人没查。拉开！”  
大伙屏住了呼吸，揭开幸村床帘的一霎，摊开的被子明晃晃地显示着无人在此。  
阿姨很是得意，“我就知道......”  
此时宿舍门“啪”的一声突然被推开，幸村拿着三瓶汽水进来，“白石，楼下自动贩卖机只有橘子味的了。凑合一下。”  
汽水稳稳地被抛到白石手上，“谢了。”  
“阿姨，我刚刚下楼买水了，您看？”  
“这么晚了，不要随意走动！”  
阿姨颜面尽失，威风不存，带着人马悻悻撤退。  
201宿舍浑水摸鱼三人组终于松了一口气，纷纷瘫倒在桌椅床上抱怨道，“最近学校真是越来越严了。”  
“不如出去住算了。”  
“也差不多该找实习了吧。”

手冢听闻消息，主动出击，“不如搬过来和我一起住吧。离实习的地方也近一点。”  
不二有点好笑，“我还没找到实习呢。”  
“你肯定很快就能找到离我们家近的实习。我的意思是，我们家在市中心，去哪里都方便。”  
“你真是对我有盲目的信心啊。”不二坐在沙发上，用手支着下巴，“进展会不会太快了？我们才认识不到一年呐。”

抬眼望去，手冢家却早已经充满了不二的生活痕迹。随处可见的情侣物件，家门口摆得整齐的两双拖鞋，衣柜里挂着不二常穿的衣物，床上不二的小熊抱枕，枕头下的避孕套，甚至他们现在坐的沙发垫子下也藏着几个。

“我却感觉过了很久了。”  
和不二在一起的这一年，每天醒来都希望第一眼能够见到不二窝在他怀里，每天下班都希望家里有人给他一个拥抱，在此之前他从没有想过让一个人进入到他的生活，彻底改变他的习惯。或许他已经离不开不二了。  
手冢低沉的声音近乎蛊惑，“和我住在一起吧？”

不二起身跨坐在手冢腰上，纤细白皙的手指捏着他的下巴，半睁的蓝眼睛居高临下地看着他，“我好奇很久了，你老实交代，当初你到底是不是故意钓鱼？”

“一半一半。我一开始只是因为工作，没有想过做违规违纪的事情，但最后忍不住给你了联系方式。结果你没看纸条，主动找上门……上钩了。”

“钓鱼就像怀孕，怀了就是怀了，没有一半一半！”

“那我承认，我钓了。”手冢撩起不二肚子上的衣服，揉了揉软乎乎的小肚子。“毕竟孩子都生俩了。对不对？”

不二恼羞成怒拍开他的手，“你才生了，这个梗你还要记多久？！”

“等那孩子他爸来和我一起住，我就不说了。”

xxxxxx

不二躺在床上打开学校论坛网站，top1热帖是“拉郎成真！前校草手冢国光和今校草不二周助！”  
他梦寐以求的红色小横幅在网页上飘来飘去，上面红底黑字写着 “不二周助有猛1。”  
不二扶着腰从床上起来，怒道，“是谁！谁在造谣我有猛1？”  
手冢皱起眉，“我不猛吗？”  
不二: “不是，手冢，你听我解释！我的意思是这个横幅应该写我是猛1。唔唔等等........”


End file.
